


To Be Known by sometimesophie [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of To Be Known by sometimesophie.So this is what it felt like to be normal. Merlin opens his eyes to the cool, shining metal of Arthur's unsheathed blade.  "Sorcerer," Arthur spits.





	To Be Known by sometimesophie [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Be Known](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/343368) by esohpe. 



Title: To Be Known

Author: sometimessophie (aka esohpe)

Reader: Rhea314

Fandom: Merlin

Pairing: Merlin/Arthur

Rating: PG

Warnings: none

Summary: So this is what it felt like to be normal. Merlin opens his eyes to the cool, shining metal of Arthur's unsheathed blade.  "Sorcerer," Arthur spits.

Text: [here ](http://sometimesophie.livejournal.com/57604.html)

Length: 00:12:38

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/2008/to%20be%20known.mp3)

 


End file.
